Zabuza: Demon from Hell
by Shenlong7
Summary: Off shot of Their Eyes. Zabuza returns to Land of Waves falls in love with Tsunami. Links back to Their Eyes and explains what Zabuza was doing befor ehe showed up in Their Eyes. Graphic violence and lemon. Three parter
1. Chapter 1

Zabuza: Demon from Hell

Part one

Zabuza woke up and stretched his arm while flexing his muscles. He checked his hand to make sure that it could feel. It had been three years since he was resurrected by Keiji and he still worried that he might not wake up in the morning. Having experienced death did that to him. He got up walked to put on his shirt and pants before heading of the garden where he usually trained. Some people found it odd that the most chaotic blood thirsty killer would train in such a calm and peaceful place. It just didn't seem to fit Zabuza's image, but it was the one place where Zabuza was reminded of his favorite memory of his favorite student.

**FLASH BACK**

Zabuza chuckled as he saw Haku sitting in the garden holding butterflies in his hands. He was so entranced into the beauty of the garden that he never noticed Zabuza walk up behind him. As a joke Zabuza leaned closely into Haku's ear and shouted "bang" into his ear. To his surprise Haku didn't jump. It was as if Haku had gone deaf, which annoyed Zabuza who wanted to hassle Haku for being surprised so easily.

"Haku, are you in touch with this world," asked Zabuza.

"Yes Lord Zabuza," replied Haku.

"You seem to like being in this place," noted Zabuza. "I can aways find you here when your not training or in your room reading."

"You always say that it's good for a ninja to be in touch with nature," replied Haku.

"You can be a ninja as long as you have something to protect," said Zabuza. "Something precious to you."

"What is precious to you Lord Zabuza," asked Haku.

"Right now only my dream," said Zabuza. "Maybe I'll find something else, but I'm sure Hell has a better chance of icing over. What is precious to you, Haku?"

"You are the most precious thing I can think of, Lord Zabuza," was the reply.

**FLASH BACK ENDS **

Zabuza had taken that for granted back then, but as time passed on, he began to look at the kid as a don more than a protégé. It was in the garden that Zabuza missed Haku the most because he always came expecting to see the boy there, but he never came. The garden reminded Zabuza why he got stronger and kept on surviving, even after he had achieved his goal. The one thing that Zabuza was looking for was Haku's spirit. He was certain that every time he fought, there was a black butterfly flying right next to him as if it were cheering him on. Was this Haku's spirit or his resurrection? That was the question Zabuza wanted answered.

"What missions have come in," asked Zabuza looking at the person in charge of assigning ninjas to missions.

"Well two have come in, but we've already assigned people for one and the other is a lowly mission in the Land of Waves," said the ninja. "Most people don't want to waste their time killing bandits, but the Land of Waves is a major shipping place and if there's trouble there thenit might affect us."

"Who's the client," asked Zabuza.

"A bridge builder named Tazuna," replied the ninja.

Zabuza's left eyebrow perked up. Tazuna was the last person he was hired to kill and the only person to survive an encounter with him. "I'll take this mission," said Zabuza, much to the surprise of his subordinates.

"But Lord Zabuza this is not that important," said the leader of ANBU.

"That's why I'm taking it," said Zabuza. "It's merely something to pass the time, just like a hunting trip. Besides, there is someone I want to see there."

"Understood," said the ANBU leader.

_I wonder why __Tazuna__ asked us and not __Konoha_ thought Zabuza.

Tazuna was surprised when he saw that Naruto had come to visit while on a two week vacation. He had brought a girl along who had weird eyes with white irises, but she was cute. He also brought along his friends who were with him when he was last there and another person who had stopped by once to do something that Tazuna found ghastly. He looked at the man known as Keiji, who had been the one to bring back Zabuza. He still remembered that night.

**FLASH BACK**

The weather had gone from peaceful to full havoc, pouring rain down on to the earth so hard that it hurt to stand in one spot for a long time. The wind could blow a person off their feet if they weren't careful. It was around dinner time when a knock was heard at the door. Tsunami was the one who answered the door and she called for Tazuna.

"Father, there is someone who needs help," said Tsunami.

"Alright I'm coming," said Tazuna getting up from the table. Everyone was enjoying more food ever since Gatou's oppressive rule had been crushed.

"Can I help grandfather," asked Inari. Ever since he met Naruto, Inari had started to toughen up.

"Sure," replied Tazuna.

When they got down there they saw a man carrying another man inside. The man who did the carrying had long black hair, a handsome face, and a creepy red wolf-like right eye. The man who was being carried had his head down and was covered by a cloak. Tazuna grabbed one arm while Inari tried to hold the guy up by his chest. The three of them found the man a bed to rest in.

"Thanks," said the man. "My name is Keiji, may I have my host's name."

"The name's Tazuna," said Tazuna. "The boy is my grandson, Inari, and that woman is my daughter, Tsunami. Can I ask what the matter with your friend is?"

"That grave that's nearby who dug it," asked Keiji.

"We all dug it," said Tazuna. "The two buried in there were ninja that were hired to kill me and would do anything to accomplish their mission. In the end, one gave his life for the other and the other gave his life to kill the man who had plagued our Land of Waves for so long. We thought of them as heroes, but I guess I still remember the master as a heartless killer, but in that moment where I saw him shed tears over his fallen "tool," let's just say it shattered all images of him being heartless."

"Good then I guess it's safe to tell you," said Keiji leaning forward. "This eye of mine can do some incredible things. One of those things is bring people back to life if I find their spirits. I found Zabuza's and put it back into his body. The man I just brought in is none other than Momochi Zabuza, the man who tried to kill you or saved you from oppression, whichever way you few it really."

"You're yanking my chain," said Tazuna. He heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "Well I guess your friend is up, maybe we can get the truth from him."

"Okay, but be prepared to be shocked and awed," said Keiji.

Tazuna gasped, Inari stood still and Tsunami screemed. Walking down the stairs was none other than Zabuza, Demon of the Mist. He looked at the familiar faces as if he was looking for someone. He turned to Keiji.

"So you brought me back to life with that weird eye," asked Zabuza.

"Yes," said Keiji grinning with pride at his accomplishment.

"Where's Haku," said Zabuza.

"While your spirit may have been tied down with your sins, Haku is probably in heaven," said Keiji.

Zabuza looked depressed and lonely, which unnerved Keiji a bit. He was never used to seeing Zabuza like this.

"I'm sure that you'll meet him again," said Tsunami. "You just have to wait for the day when you'll be reunited with the person most precious to you."

'I don't believe any of that," said Zabuza. "But I guess it's the thought that counts so thank you."

"Your welcome," said Tsunami with a smile.

"Oh and one more thing," said Zabuza. "Never tell anyone I said thank you."

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

"Grandfather here comes the ninja," said Inari. Inari became fascinated with ninjas ever since he saw Naruto.

"I'm glad they sent one," said Tazuna.

"I think he sent himself," said Keiji not looking up from his book. He was almost like Kakashi when it came to books.

"What do you mean," asked Tazuna. The ninja was getting close and Tazuna could make out the black coat and the large sword he carried.

If Naruto's sight hadn't been boosted by his new found Kyuubi powers, he might have thought it was Kisame, but he could tell that it wasn't, that and the fact that he had personally seen Kisame die. Just then he figured out who it was.

"Well these people are in for a shock," said Naruto.

"Not a big one," said Keiji. "They've already seen him on the night he came back."When the ninja got close to Tazuna he took off the hood of his coat. It was Zabuza.

"Zabuza what are you doing here," asked Tazuna. "I didn't know you were a part of the Hidden Mist."

"He's the Mizukage," said Naruto.

"I heard that you had a little problem so I came down here to personally take care of it," said Zabuza. "I thought I'd repay the kindness you showed me. That and I was bored and needed to sharpen my blade before it dulled."

"Doesn't blood dull a blade," asked Naruto.

"Not the guillotine blade," said Zabuza. "This blade dulls hen you don't use it for a while."

"Well it's nice of you to come," said Tazuna. "Tsunami was wondering if you'd ever come back."

"Did she," asked Zabuza. Tsunami had helped him regain his strength when he had first been resurrected. She knit some new clothes for him and would check on him at night. He had grown fond of her, she reminded him of Haku.

Just then she appeared out of the doorway. "Zabuza-sama," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just coming to repay the kindness you all showed me," said Zabuza.

"He's the Mizukage now," said Tazuna.

"Well you've finally achieved your dream," said Tsunami. "I'm sure Haku would have been glad."

"Yes he would have," said Zabuza. He wished Haku was there to enjoy the landscape and for a second Zabuza wondered what would have happened had he done things differently.

"Will you join us for dinner," asked Tazuna.

"I don't see why not," said Zabuza as he walked into the house. He then wondered if he had changed because of Haku's death. Had he gotten softer? Is what he was doing anything like the old Zabuza would do?

Tsunami wondered why Zabuza insisted not staying the night. She had wanted him to stay the night, hoping to give him some reason to stay. There was something inside of the man who had once been a cold blooded killer and it was something like the boy he once had with him. She remembered watching him sleep once and noticed tears forming in his eyes as he mouthed the word "Haku." It was so unlike the man who she saw in the daytime, but she loved both men.

She walked out at night to find him the hotel he was supposed to be staying at. It didn't exist so she walked to the one place she figured he would be, Haku's grave mound.

Zabuza was hanging upside down from a tree when his senses woke him up. He had a habit of hanging from the ceiling in his sleep, something he could never figure out. He looked to see Tsunami looking around for him. He decided to let her know where he was.

"Up here," he called out.

"Why did you lie about the hotel," asked Tsunami.

"I figured you might object to my hanging from a tree," said Zabuza. "I just wanted to be here. I was hoping to see something."

"What were you hoping to see," asked Tsunami.

"Every time I fight I see this black butterfly flying round as if it's cheering me on. I wonder if it's Hanku's spirit. I wonder if fate will ever bring us together again."

He felt warm lips on his and he realized that Tsunami was kissing him.

"Don't worry Zabuza-sama," said Tsunami. "I'm sure you two will meet in heaven some day. You just have to keep searching for that day. Now let's get you into a proper bed before you get caught in the rain."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

Zabuza woke up early and found himself in bed with Tsunami. He didn't remember ever going to bed with her or without her. All he could remember was staying while drinking with her while she talked to him about what was going on in the village. He didn't care, but it staved off boredom somehow. She talked like that when he was recuperating. Zabuza found it odd that she was taking good care of him when he was the assassin that was sent to kill her father. It didn't matter to her; she helped everyone in need because human life was precious to her. It reminded him of Haku in a way, especially when she smiled. It may have been due to her hair and it was because of this that she was the only one he had ever been so open with besides Haku. Maybe it was because for the first time in his life, the Demon of the Mist wanted to someone precious. It was Haku who had introduced that to him and it was the one thing he strived to find every day.

He checked himself to make sure that nothing had happened. Zabuza found it unprofessional to bed the client's daughter before completing a mission if there was to be bedding at all. He didn't check his hands to make sure that they felt anything like he would normally do. It never crossed his mind that he didn't do this because he was still wondering how he had gotten into bed with Tazuna's daughter. He cracked his arms and then every other joint in his body as he yawned. He then turned and did something he never thought he'd do. He put his hand on Tsunami's head and stroked her hair gently. _Why the fuck did I do that,_ thought Zabuza. _I couldn't possibly be growing attached to Tsunami-chan. Wait! Where did the __chan__ come from?_ Zabuza walked down to enjoy the breakfast hesmelt cooking, but not before waking Tsunami up with a shake.

"Oh Zabuza-kun you're awake," said Tsunami, who immediately realized the kun she added instead of sama. "I mean –sama."

"Don't worry about it," said Zabuza. "I never really put much stock in those things anyway."

He headed down for breakfast in black sweat pants and no shirt. He noticed Kakashi coming out of his room and staring at him. He had a smug look on his face.

"So what did you two do last night," asked Kakashi slyly.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're implying," said Zabuza. "Tsunami isn't the type of woman to do that. She just saw me sleeping outside and invited me in. We had a few drinks and she helped me into her bed and lay down beside me. That's all that happened."

"Alright I won't push any further," said Kakashi laughing as he walked in for breakfast.

"I'm going to kill one of these days," said Zabuza.

Naruto and Sasuke had another eating contest like they had the last time they were at Tazuna's house except this time Keiji and Zabuza joined in. Zabuza had no particular reason to do this, he'd been challenged by Keiji, who had called him on his manhood. When someone called Zabuza on his manhood he would never back down from the challenge, no matter how ridiculous.

"Will you guys stop," shouted Sakura. "The all of you need to stop wasting food."

"Here let me try," said Anko cracking here knuckles. "THE NEXT MAN WHO TAKES A BITE IS A DEAD MAN."

Zabuza and Keiji both stopped, knowing never to doubt Anko on her threats, but Sasuke and Naruto kept going. Anko grabbed both of them by the small of their necks and started to pound the shit out of them. Kakashi heard the noise and looked at the brutal beating over his book and then continued reading.

"I suppose I should get ready for the cockroaches," said Zabuza getting up. "No one interfere, this is my hunt."

"You still sound creepy," said Naruto. "No matter how many times I've seen you do nice things, I still can't shake those words you said when we first met."

"Well you've only seen that side of him," said Tsunami. "He's got a good side, you just have to watch closely."

Just as Naruto was about to ask her about Zabuza being in her bed, shouts came from outside.

"I guess that's my cue," said Zabuza as he picked up his big sword.

They didn't look like much, but then again bandits were like an infestation of cockroaches that needed to be killed before it spread and Zabuza had the right tools to be the Orkin man. They walked towards him in an arrogant fashion swaying their heads around so much that Zabuza was almost certain that one of them would break their necks. He was glad none of them did, it would rob him of his fun.

"Well we get to cut up a ninja," said one of the bandits pointing his sword at Zabuza. "Let's see what you can do with that big sword."

Zabuza pulled out a kunai from his pocket and said, "I'm sorry this is the smallest thing I could find, but if you have a nale filer I could use that and maybe this will be a fair fight."

"You talking trash you big looking motherfucker," said the bandit. He charged at Zabuza, who just used his kunai to block the attack and slit his throat.

"So who's next," said Zabuza. The blood lust was clear in his voice, but it was less powerful than it would have been had Tsunami not been watching.

The bandits charged at him, first one at a time and then in groups of four. Zabuza just stood where he was and parried each blow. He then moved from his spot to appear right behind one of the bandits and cut his throat open spraying blood on the men who were in front of him. He then moved to the next man, grabbing his sword arm and twisting till it broke. The man screamed I pain only to be silenced by Zabuza's kunai. Two men came charging at Zabuza who disappeared in a puddle of blood and appeared in the puddle of blood that was behind them. Kakashi was impressed at how Zabuza could use the water technique the Demon Brothers used, but with other liquids. Zabuza grabbed each of the men by their necks and squeezed until they cracked.

"That's amazing," said Naruto. "I've never seen such skill before. I wonder who would win in a contest, Kakashi senpai or Zabuza."

"I don't know and I don't really care," said Kakashi.

"You know he's going to try to get you two to fight until he finally sees it," said Keiji. "Luckily he doesn't do that for me."

"You know I think since Kakashi is stronger than you, that I'd want to see you fight Zabuza," said Naruto.

"What do you see in him again," asked Keiji as he turned to Hinata, who blushed as she pointed her fingers together.

Zabuza was surprised at how many bandits there were, but he still couldn't find one who deserved to face his guillotine blade. He decided not to be picky and unwrapped his favorite tool. He'd once thought that Haku was his favorite tool, but he was just his favorite person. He held it over his shoulder as he waited for the bandits to close in tighter. When they had set themselves up perfectly, Zabuza rushed at them and hacked away at the group. They died with one cut and soon only four were left standing.

"I think I've gotten my sword bloody enough that I don't need to kill you four," said Zabuza. "Tell all your friends what you've just witnessed and make sure to tell them not to fuck with the Demon of the Mist."

"You've improved," said a voice from behind him. He was sitting in a tree while watching Zabuza cut through the bandits. He had white hair and used two kodachi.

"Well you seem to have me at a disadvantage," said Zabuza. "You know my name when I don't know yours."

"My name is Jin," said the strange youth. He then leapt out of the tree drawing his kodachi on the way down.

"Wait one second," said Zabuza as he took out a kunai. "I need to test your ability."

The youth charged him without warning, but was still parried masterfully by Zabuza. Zabuza, feeling that the youth was worthy, took up his sword and spun it around in the air causing an intense gust of wind. The youth used his right hand to keep the wind out of his eye, giving Zabuza the chance to move closer without the youth noticing. When he charged he found that the youth was surprised to see him close the distance at a faster pace than the youth had predicted. Jin didn't have his footing well placed when Zabuza attacked and was knocked back by the attack. Zabuza tried to stab Jin while he was on the ground, but Jin used his kodachi to guide the sword away from him. He then tried to do a ground spin kick, but only came up with air. Zabuza kicked Jin, knocking a few feet away. This gave Jin the space to get up on his feet and prepare to dodge Zabuza's attacks. He saw Zabuza come at him, but his swing was weaker and Jin found that he could hold his ground when he blocked. Jin was still confused, but he thought to take advantage of the situation and attacked Zabuza, hoping to put the large sword at it's disadvantage of size and less maneuverability. He was actually able to stab Zabuza, but before Jin could remove his sword, he found that Zabuza had turned to water.

"What are you aiming at," said Zabuza from behind. He drove his sword into the youth. To his surprise the youth grabbed his sword and held it inside of him.

"Now Lord Byakko," shouted the youth. As soon as he did, a man in a black cloak appeared and slashed Zabuza across his chest. Jin then let the blade slip out of him.

"You did well my tool," said the man.

"I do what a tool should do," said Jin.

"I'm not dead yet," said Zabuza as he got up. "Byakko , it's been far too long hasn't it."

"Well I hope you're ready," said Byakko holding his sword up.

"Of course," said Zabuza.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Boy did this take a long time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. Don't even know why I put that there, only one person is likely to review. Don't know how many actually read this thing.

* * *

Blood poured from his open wound like leaking damn, but Zabuza wasn't fazed by it as he took another step towards his enemy. Byakko, infamous bandit who had somehow gotten it into his mind that he was good enough to be considered a legendary swordsman, but he'd only killed weaklings with his sword. He was a dirty, violent thug with delusions of grandeur. He incorporated very sophisticated words into his vocabulary to make up for the fact that he had all the sophistication of a cockroach and in essence, that's what he was, an infectious plague that needed to be squashed. None of these things were what Zabuza had against the guy personally. What really got Zabuza nice and angry was the fact that the man had used the boy like a tool; the same way that Zabuza had used Haku, except Zabuza would acknowledge Haku's value as a human being and not as a tool. The way the man treated the boy made Zabuza want to cut him limb from limb, until he was nothing but a grotesque mound of flesh with no shape. 

"You seem to be missing your tool, Zabuza," said Byakko with a wide grin as he twirled hiss word in the air.

"You seem to be missing brains and a dick," replied Zabuza with a grin as he saw the anger in Byakko's eyes. He had gotten him pissed.

Byakko lunged forward with his large sword while his tool came to flank Zabuza on his right side, but Zabuza performed his mist jutsu to cloud his movements and set the two into confusion while he just walked up calmly to the boy and knocked him out with a punch. That left the fight solely between Byakko and himself with no one else to interfere with their fight as he spun his sword around in the air and sent out a prayer to the wolf god, Shenlong, to allow him to set free the wolf with in him. To his surprise he found that standing in one of the tree tops was the wolf god himself, his long silver hair flowing in the wind with his black kimono and hakama. His wolf eyes gave him away as being an okami and the two red marks that were on either side of his cheek (think Sesshomaru) showed that he was of a higher class than regular spirits. _I never expected him to actually answer my prayers_, thought Zabuza. _But this is good, that wound I received is bleeding too much, I'm losing my strength. _He set his sword down into the ground to pray await the decision of his patron god. Everything began to decay into something else, something that was between earth and hell, a place that only a demon could reside in, a demon like Zabuza.

"**You were called a demon, but you always were a bit human**," said the wolf god as he floated down the trees towards Zabuza. "**But something is different about this wolf that stands before me; something has changed in the gears in his skull. He is no longer this creature who thinks only all small power schemes all the time, he is instead always thinking of the benefit of the whole. True demons have never thought of others or at least that is how they have been perceived to think of, but really demons are only a manifestation of human desire. They are only as evil as the humans that make them and are only as good as the humans as well. ****You've changed into something more intelligent than those demons because you were brought back from hell as a demon made by the boy you treated like a son. As a human, it would be impossible for you to come back from hell, but as a demon it was possible to get you back into the realm of the living and so ****Keiji**** brought you back as a demon made of the kindness of ****Haku****. Of course you have very little change in attitude, but you're not all that bad and because of that you will be stronger as demon. Enjoy your new power."**

The world around Zabuza faded back from its decay into the world of before, full and clean from its corruption, but something else was beginning to change and it was inside of Zabuza. The stomach was overturning itself as he felt another wave of nausea, like the kind he had when he was resurrected from the dead, and then he could feel another sensation. It was the feeling of a new chakra pouring into his veins as he felt this overwhelming sense of power welling up with in him, begging to be used. As soon as the feeling resided and Zabuza felt normal, he picked up his sword and started swinging it in the air with the cloth on the handle.

"There you are," shouted Byakko as he went in for the kill, but he found, to his displeasure, that Zabuza was fully prepared and before Byakko could respond, his left arm was cut off by Zabuza's spinning sword.

"Oops, my aim isn't what it used to be," said Zabuza with a smirk as he stopped spinning his sword and brought it back to him.

"Kill him," shrieked Byakko as he retreated behind his men, hoping that the grievous wound would make him weak enough to be killed.

Zabuza spared no one as he mercilessly slaughtered all of them with his sword, cutting through them as they jumped at him and soon he found himself face to face with the two brothers, Yin and Yang. Both used Chinese sabers (Daos) as they fought in perfect synchronization, one attacking after the other, but Zabuza's brute strength pushed them backed and then they were both cut in half. Now all that was left was the leader of the bandits, Byakko, who was at that moment shitting himself while pleading for mercy.

"How many others pleaded for mercy before you killed them," asked Zabuza as he cut the bandit's other arm off. "Now live with the shame of never being able to hold a sword ever again and then you will know that it is more merciful to kill your enemies sometimes then to let them live."

With that, Zabuza just walked off back to the house of Tazuna.

* * *

Tsunami opened the door to see a shirtless Zabuza with his shirt of as he cleaned his own healing wounds and she could see the many scars on his back and chest from years of fighting. He was certainly a scarred man, but at the same time he had developed a more noble air about him making him look like the captain of a Daimyo's samurai division. His bandages were no longer surrounding his mouth, giving Tsunami a clear look of his full face that appeared so handsome, especially when the moonlight was shining on him in the dark, making him light up like some type of god. 

"Hey, thought you would like some company," said Tsunami as she walked into his room.

"I guess I could do with some company," replied Zabuza as he sat down.

* * *

They were both naked on the bed as his hands caressed her body and his tongue was darting into her mouth to explore the inner caverns of her mouth. He was like a different animal when he was making love, he wasn't rough nor was gentle, he was the medium of the two and he was the better of the two. She felt his mouth on her chest as he suckled one of her nipples and then moved his hands down her stomach to her wet folds and slipped a finger into her dripping core. She moaned in his mouth as he slowly pumped his fingers inside of her and poured chakra into the tips to make the feeling oh so good. She was moaning her pleasure into him like a cat that was being petted with a gentle feather fan and he loved the movement of her hips against his hand, the tightness that surrounded his fingers as he drove her even closer to the edge. Then she came furiously onto his hand and with a surprise act of strength, she pushed him over and took all of him into her mouth, sucking his entire length. (only one person is going to read this or the others reading this will comment) He gasped at the way her head moved up and down over him, it was all so unreal from the image he had of her. They were both driven by animalistic desires and the want was only growing until finally Zabuza was pounding her into the mattress with demon like speed. Her moans drove him to go faster and harder as she bucked into him to encourage him on more. She could feel her peek coming when finally she came, her walls clamping around his manhood, sending him on the same wave of pleasure. She fell asleep on his chest, exhausted from their sexual escapades.

* * *

"Well I guess you must return to your village," said Tazuna as he saw of the Mizukage with his whole family and he noticed that his daughter, Tsunami, was a bit sad to see him go. A few years earlier they would have been relieved to see him go, but life was fucked up like that. The enemy today becomes the ally of tomorrow and vice versa. 

"Yes, I have to look over my country," said Zabuza as he hoisted his sword over his back. He looked back at only one person, Tsunami. "But I will return from time to time, just to keep up appearances."

With that, he walked away.

**_fin_**

* * *

Well I finally finished this one and finally someone gave a damn about the ff to tell me to finish it. THank darksoul113 that you got a third part.


End file.
